Elsa Frostman
Elsa Frostman is a childhood friend of Jack Stalkman, but moved away due to family issues. During Jack's Sophomore year, she moves back, instantly becoming the school's most popular beauty, much to her annoyance and displeasure. Characteristics * Name: Elsa Frostman * Aliases: Frost * Age: 18 * Hair: Platinum Blonde (Snow White in Giant) * Eyes: Blue (Ice Blue in Giant) * Likes: Her family, chocolate, being with Anna, acceptance, freedom, open gates, peace, cleanliness, geometry, studying, tea, controlling her powers, perfection, Jack (friend/love interest) * Dislikes: Endangering the innocent, being treated as a monster, lacking control over her powers, enforced isolation, loneliness, conflicting moments with her sister, the idea of Anna marrying a stranger, losing loved ones, imperfection * Family: Anna (cousin) Appearance Casual Frost Giantess Battle Attire Background Personality Elsa appears calm, reserved, regal and - unlike her cousin - graceful and poised. Beneath this cool and collected appearance, however, Elsa is quite turbulent; in truth, for a majority of her young life, troubled by her newfound abilities, a feeling which stems from a traumatic incident as a child. When she was younger, she had cared strongly for Anna and Jack, and despite being the more mature and cautious of the three, Elsa was still quite playful and having fun and goof off. However, after witnessing her playful nature nearly cause her cousin's death, Elsa lived in fear and trauma for a great amount of her life as she became too terrified to let herself go. She consequently chose isolation from everyone she cared for, including Anna and Jack, out of the presumption that her isolation would protect them from her powers when she gains them. This would eventually result in years of loneliness, misery, bitterness, and grief. Regret would gradually take its toll on her as well when tragedies struck throughout her life from the accident with her cousin to the death of her parents, leaving them both to mourn and grieve alone, but prompting her to move back to Bradford. However, Elsa reveals a liberated side to her personality. Without stress, responsibilities, or the fear of hurting others, she is strong and unafraid, yet with an air of elegance still surrounding her. Based on this fact, she has confidence in her abilities and accepts them as a part of her, no longer worried or daunted by her restraints. In the segment, which was entirely about letting go of her fears and embracing herself, Elsa decides to abandon what she was made to be so that she can be free to be herself. While expressing this, Elsa proves that she is notably creative and strong in geometry (her ice palace is made entirely out of geometric figures), and a daring young woman willing to reject her own fate for the choice of her own freedom as well as to protect the people from her powers. Skills/Abilities Powers * Female Giant - Frost Giant Species Skills Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Giants Category:Jolly Giants Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Jack's Love Interests